


two am

by hojoonahaf



Series: jeje couple (i'll miss you dearly) [8]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one in which it’s late and they’re playing video games (except they’re not really)





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

Jenissi let the controller glide out of his hands and onto the carpet, leaning his head on Jiho’s shoulder as the other restarted the level.   
It was late and he was tired and as much as he loved nights like these with only the two of them awake he wasn’t someone who could play video games for hours. 

“Jiho, let’s stop.”, he mumbled as he watched his boyfriend try to get through the level all by himself. “I’m bored.”  
“Are you really?” Jiho turned his head, not even bothering to press pause. “Hey, since when is playing video games with me boring to you?”  
“It’s usually not.”, Taeyang told him, reaching for the other’s hand to intertwine their fingers. “I’m just tired, I guess.”

Jiho gave him a pout and it was kind of really adorable, but Jenissi had known him long enough to be able to resist it (mostly, anyway).

“So what do you want to do instead?”, Jiho finally gave in, starting to turn off the PlayStation. “You wanna go to sleep?”  
The words were accompanied with a soft squeeze of Jenissi’s hand, a smile ghosting around Jiho’s lips.

Jenissi shrugged, blinking into the darkness as the only source of light, the tv-monitor, was finally turned off.

“I’m tired.”, he repeated. “But not that tired.”

They both knew where this was going, had done this often enough for it to be a thing by now.

“Oh really?” The grin was evident in Jiho’s voice and Taeyang rolled his eyes, unable to keep a smile from his own face, too. “Well, what could we do this late? Everyone’s already asleep, so we’ll have to be really quiet.”

“Yeah, what could we possibly do?”

And because he was tired of waiting any longer, because he’d literally missed his boyfriend all day, he leaned in, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. He loved their kisses, loved how the two of them fit together so well, how Jiho always let out tiny sounds without even being aware of it. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that.”, Jenissi whispered as he pulled back a little, his eyes having adjusted by now so that he could make out the other’s features in the dark.   
“Why haven’t you?” Jiho’s hand was resting on his thigh, making Taeyang feel all warm and fuzzy inside. “Hyung, I really like when you kiss me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

With that, Jenissi reconnected their lips once again, pressing close to the other as somewhere in another room the clock stroke 2AM - it didn’t matter. Really, the night had just started.


End file.
